metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Miller
Anna Sviatoslavovna Mlinaryeva (Russian: Анна Святославовна Млинарева) is a sniper for the Rangers, Miller's daughter, Artyom's partner. She makes her first appearance as a major character in Metro Last Light and returns as a playable character in the Chronicles Pack DLC, in the Anna level that reveals what happened after Artyom was knocked out in Ashes. She reappears once again in Metro Exodus. Metro: Last Light Anna is first encountered by Artyom in D6 one year after the events of Metro 2033. During a briefing with Miller where Khan reveals that he has spotted a Dark One near the ruins of their city, she and Artyom are assigned to venture there and kill the Dark One, much to Khan's dismay. She initially teases Artyom constantly, nicknaming him "Rabbit". Their mission is unsuccessful as both Artyom and the Dark One are captured by Reich Stalkers and taken back to Reich territory, while Anna escapes back to D6 after failing to rescue him. Anna and Artyom are reunited at Sparta Base on the surface, where she aids him in taking down the Bog Shrimp mutant while the rest of the Rangers kill off the remaining Shrimp before they can attack Artyom. Once inside the church, Anna apologizes to him for her rude behavior and for not saving him in the Gardens. She tells him that they are heading for Oktyabrskaya and to prepare himself for the trip. However, the church is attacked by Red Stalkers led by Lesnitsky, who kill most of the Rangers and take Anna captive. Artyom saves Anna from the burning ruins of Oktyabrskaya where Lesnitsky had her held captive. Both having lost their gasmasks, they are forced to run out of the ruins, where they are saved by Hanza police and Khan. They are then taken into quarantine until it is decided whether they have the Virus, so they can be checked for the disease set on Oktyabrskaya. Believing they are going to die, Anna confides in Artyom, doubting their chances of surviving the coming war and saying she feels alone, like she was when she was young and her father was out on a mission. They make love, but Artyom leaves soon afterwards with Khan. Anna is last seen on the platform in Polis, seeing off Artyom and the rest of the Rangers on their way to defend D6. Anna and Artyom look at each other as the train leaves the station, but say nothing more - depending on what happens next, it may be the last time they see each other. In the C'est la Vie ending, Anna gives birth to Artyom's son (it is also safe to believe that in the other ending, Redemption, Anna still gives birth to their child), and tearfully tells him, years later, of his father's adventures and bravery in saving the whole Metro. Chronicles Pack Anna is a playable character in the Chronicles Pack for Metro: Last Light of the Ashes level, from her perspective. It is shown from her perspective that the player covers an NPC-controlled Artyom with her Preved rifle from watchmen. After Artyom catches up with the Baby Dark One, he is knocked unconscious from its psychic influence while Anna watches. Worried about Artyom, Anna proceeds to rescue him but is halted by patrolling Reich stalkers who are possibly searching the Botanical Gardens for any surviving dark ones and/or find the location of D6. Though Anna pushes through the Reich stalkers, she comes too late, seeing Artyom unconscious on the Reich stalker's armored truck. She tries to rescue him but the truck goes out of range, preventing her from rescuing him. Metro 2035 She makes an appearance as a secondary character in Metro 2035. By the time the events of this book take place, Anna and Artyom have married in spite of Miller's disapproval. As Artyom's wife, Anna abandoned her position in the Ranger Order - as well as leaving behind her life in Polis - in favour of moving with her husband to his home station of VDNKh. There she received the uneventful job of farming mushrooms, in addition to other everyday duties. At the beginning of the novel the couple are experiencing a difficult time and engage in plenty of arguments (when they actually decide to speak with each other), as Anna is bitter towards her partner because of his obsession with finding a radio signal from beyond Moscow. Each time Artyom seemingly hopelessly ventures out onto the irradiated surface, Anna's chances of having a healthy child with him that they could raise together is reduced. In 2035, Anna wants nothing more than to leave her past behind and lead a normal family life with Artyom. Also in Glukhovsky's last part of the literary trilogy, we find out that Anna's relationship with her somewhat abusive father was not a simple or particularly loving one. Moreover, Miller seems overprotective and too controlling of his adult daughter. Although Artyom and Anna's relationship is practically falling apart at the start of this tale, by the end they seem to have restored their love for each other and leave Moscow together in order to travel far east into what remains of the Russian Federation - searching for a new home. Metro Exodus In the third game of the series, Metro Exodus, Anna makes another appearance as a key character. She is now Artyom's wife and accompanies him on the journey eastwards, presumably towards Vladivostok - as the two are joined by a group of Spartan rangers and leave Moscow behind in 2036 (aboard the Aurora) in order to find a new place to live in. The train uses the Trans-Siberian Railway to traverse what is left of the Russian Federation. Relatives *Artyom (Lover/husband) *Miller (Father) *Artyom's Son (Son) *Artyom's Mother (Mother-in-law, non-official) *Alex (Stepfather-in-law) Trivia *Strangely enough, Anna doesn't participate in the battle of D6 despite being the Order's top sniper. The reason might be that both Miller and Artyom knew that it was virtually a suicide mission and didn't want Anna to die. It might also have been because she was wounded at the Church and her wound hadn't healed yet. Or it may simply have been that Anna was more skilled at sniping than the semi-close quarters combat on the platform. Of course, Miller may have simply been overprotective. Or she didn't join them because she was pregnant. *After Artyom and Anna kill the Bog Shrimp outside the church, Anna will disappear from the roof of the church and spawn back inside to meet Artyom when he walks in. *Anna never uses the signature Ranger helmet, preferring to use a beanie and a full face gas mask similar to Artyom's. *During the montage prior to the Battle of D6, when Artyom watches her before going to the front lines, Anna wears a unique green outfit that is not seen anywhere else in the game. **It is possible that because she wears a NBC suit for most of the game, that the green outfit is her standard Ranger uniform when not going onto the surface. *She is one of the few known NPCs to use sniper rifle as standard weapon, other notice example is Red Line Sniper. *In the Russian dub of the "Cest' la Vie" ending, Anna is heard crying as she tells her son Artyom's story. This shows that she had genuine feelings for Artyom. *As a character in the Chronicles Pack, this makes Anna the first ever playable female character in the entire Metro Video Game Series. *During the introduction of the "Anna" level in Metro: Last Light's Chronicles Pack, Anna says she was looking for Hunter and was nearly killed when Artyom called down the missiles to destroy the Dark Ones. *Also in the "Anna" level, Anna carries about twice as much 12.7x108mm rounds than Artyom or any other playable character can pick up. This is probably to compensate for the great amount of sniping in the level and the scarce ammo supplies. * Since Anna is involved in combat missions, there is a possibility there are other female soldiers in the Rangers. * In Metro: Last Light, the same character model is used for Anna and Artyom's mother * The Main Menu screen for Metro 2033: Redux appears to show both Anna and her child with Artyom at his desk which could make the Redemption ending canon. ** A fairly altered version of the Redemption ending is canon in the books, as confirmed by Metro 2035 - where Artyom and Anna are married, while Miller is alive but crippled. Gallery ArtyomAnna.png|Anna with Artyom in Hanza territory MetroLastLightAnna610.jpg|Anna in the subway MLL Anna Polis 2.jpg|Anna before the Battle of D6 MLL Anna Polis.jpg|Ditto MLL Anna Lesnitsky Artyom.jpg|Lesnitsky holding Anna hostage MLL Anna Lesnitsky.jpg|Anna, from Lesnitsky's perspective, moments before Artyom's arrival MLL Anna Church.jpg|Anna in Sparta base MLL DEV ANNA.jpg|As seen in the Developer Pack Museum Anna Metro Last Light Sculpt2.jpg|Concept sculpture Anna Metro Last Light Sculpt.jpg|Ditto Anna with Preved.jpg|Anna armed with her personal Preved Anna w Exodusie.jpg|Anna as seen in the first trailer for Metro: Exodus Category:Metro Last Light Category:Characters Category:The Rangers Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Metro 2035 Category:Metro Universe Book Series Category:Metro Exodus